Action Movie ?
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Kakashi dan Anko adalah maniak film Action yang berbau peperangan, tapi bagaiama kalau mereka yang seperti itu kebablasan menonton yang err emmm ehem... kau tahulah... Ok, special request from Beethoja, mind to R&R please..?


**Hmm, baikalah maaf menunggu lama. Dan… Karena tidak tahu lagi apa yang mau aku katakan****, jadi kita mulai saja cerita ini ya hohoho... *dilempar bakiak* **

**Special request from Beethoja. Enjoy it..!! ^^**

**

* * *

  
**

Disclaimer : Always Masashi Kishimoto…

Genre : Romance

Pairing : KakaAnko

**ACTION MOVIE !?**

**

* * *

  
**

Di suatu hari yang cerah di Konoha, terjadi suatu insiden yang mengerikan, menakutkan, atau malah menyenangkan di sebuah rumah kecil di pinggir jalan sana. Kejadian itu dimulai dari sebuah telepon yang tidak hentinya berdering dari tadi...

KRING KRING

**Di rumah kecil tersebut...**

"Ampun..!! Ini telpon berisik gila..!!" gerutu suara seorang perempuan sambil melompat dari kasurnya dengan kesal. Dia menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal dengan kesal dan mengangkat telpon itu.

"Yaa, siapa niiih..!?" gumam perempuan itu sambil sesekali mengedip-ngedipkan matanya karena tadi dia baru saja bangun dari tidur siangnya.

"_Hei..! Ini Anko kan..!?" _teriak suara dari seberang telpon dengan tiba-tiba membuat perempuan yang tadi dipanggil Anko ini langsung menjauhkan telinganya dari telpon.

"Suara ini... Kakashi kan..!? Gak perlu teriak-teriak begitu juga kedengaran, baka..!!" gerutu Anko lagi sambil menguap. Terdengar dari seberang telepon itu Kakashi tertawa nyaring. Anko hanya geleng-geleng kepala menghadapi teman sejak kecilnya ini walau hanya leat telepon.

"_Hahaha gomen gomen, ada acara gak malam ini..??"_ tanya Kakashi dengan suara tanpa dosanya.

"Nggak. Memang kenapa?" tanya Anko balik.

"_Kau kan suka film-film__ action kayak Universal Soldier, S.W.A.T, dan lain sebagainya kan? Aku dapet film action baru lagi nih dari Guy," _gumam Kakashi dari seberang telpon dengan semangat. Anko mengangkat alisnya.

"Iya sih suka, tapi keren gak ceritanya? Kalau garing males ah..!!" gumam Anko sambil kembali menggaruk kepalanya. Kakashi terdiam kelihatan berpikir.

"_Kata si Guy sih keren dan Kotetsu juga sudah minjem katanya keren juga. Makanya aku penasaran, nonton bareng aja yuk? Di rumahmu aja, video playerku lagi rusak sih, boleh ya?" _pinta Kakashi. Anko memutar bola matanya dari dulu teman sejak kecilnya ini memang punya penyakit yang tidak pernah sembuh, yaitu suka tiba-tiba menyimpulkan seenaknya.

"Yaaa, terserah saja deh. Aku juga lagi bosan, kapan kau datang?" tanya Anko balik.

"_Malam ini sekitar jam 7 setelah aku mengantar Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura ke rumahnya masing-masing. Tunggu ya, Anko..!!" _gumam Kakashi yang kemudian menutup telponnya. Setelah itu, Anko kembali ke kamarnya dan merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur.

**Di rumah Anko, malam jam 19.00**

TOK TOK

"Iya iya sabar," gumam Anko sambil mengikat rambutnya kemudian membukakan pintu. Di luar, Kakashi memasang wajah tanpa dosa andalannya jika sudah berhadapan dengan Anko yang sedang bad mood.

"Hehe Anko, lihat aku sudah beli pop corn dan ramen segala nih, yuk cepat nonton," ajak Kakashi tidak sabar. Anko mengangguk malas, hingga Kakashi langsung menerjang masuk ke rumah Anko dan menuju kamar Anko yang memang cuma satu begitu pula Tv dan video playernya yang sudah siap di sana.

"Mana sini, aku lihat CDnya," pinta Anko sambil menyodorkan tangannya. Kakashi memberikan CD itu sementara dia sibuk mempersiapkan video playernya.

Anko mengamati CD itu berkali-kali. Dia membandingkan gambar di CD itu berbeda dengan tempatnya. Memang, tempatnya bergambar orang-orang memakai baju perang sedang membawa senjata di mana-mana dan judulnya SNIPER sesuai dengan imej film yang Anko suka. Tapi kalau melihat CDnya, justru bergambar cewek-cewek seksi yang hanya memakai bra di pantai bahkan judulnya terkesan erotis yaitu WANT ME AGAIN? Tentu saja hal ini membuat Anko heran.

"Hei Kakashi, apa benar ini film action?" tanya Anko sambil memasukkan CD itu kembali ke tempatnya.

"Iya, kata si Kotetsu sih bener. Nah, sudah selesai, ayo pasang CDnya..!!" gumam Kakashi tanpa menoleh ke arah Anko. Akhirnya Anko hanya mengangkat bahu dan memberikan CD itu sementara Kakashi memasukkannya ke dalam video player.

Akhirnya film dimulai tapi sedang loading. Kakashi dan Anko duduk bersebelahan di atas kasur sambil memakan pop corn yang tadi dibeli Kakashi. Loading selesai, saat Kakashi dan Anko sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk menonton film yang mendebarkan dan seru yang membuat darah bertarung mendidih, mereka malah dikejutkan dengan gambar cewek-cewek seksi memakai bra di pantai yang sedang menggoda cowok-cowok bahkan ada yang menceritakan tentang salah seorang cewek yang mengajak cowok ke kamarnya untuk... yah kau tahulah...

"A... APA INI..!?"

**Di rumah Kotetsu...**

"Izumooo, kau lihat CD yang ini gak..!? Kok cuma ada tempatnya..??" teriak Kotetsu yang sedang membereskan Compact Disc yang berantakan kepada Izumo yang ada di belakang membantunya.

"Ng? CD yang mana?" tanya Izumo sambil menoleh ke arah Kotetsu.

"Yang ini nih, yang judulnya WANT ME AGAIN?" gumam Kotetsu sambil menunjukkan tempat CD bergambar cewek-cewek seksi itu.

"Yaaah, padahal itu kan film hentai favorit kita, ayo cepat kita cari..!! Film itu langka tahu..!!" gerutu Izumo sambil mulai mencari. Kotetsu hanya mengangguk-angguk saja dan mulai mencari. Saat Izumo mengangkat tumpukan CD yang sudah dibereskan, tiba-tiba sebuah CD jatuh menggelinding.

"Eh, apa tuh..!? Kotetsu, tolong ambil..!" perintah Izumo dengan susah payah karena membawa banyak CD. Kotetsu segera mengambilnya dan mengamati CD itu.

"Lho? Ini kan film SNIPER yang aku pinjem dari Guy, perasaan udah aku kasih ke Kakashi kok," gumam Kotetsu sambil bersungut-sungut. Izumo yang selesai membereskan CD menghampiri Kotetsu.

"Hei Kotetsu, seingatku kemarin kau menonton film ini setelah itu langsung menonton film WANT ME AGAIN? Kan..??" tanya Izumo curiga, Kotetsu mengangguk dalam diam.

"Apa.. kau sudah memasukkan CDnya ke tempat yang benar?" tanya Izumo lagi.

"Ah iya, aku terburu-buru memasukkannya jadi aku tidak ingat CD yang mana yang aku masukkan ke tempat SNIPER," gumam Kotetsu dengan santainya. Izumo membelalakkan matanya.

"Kotetsu... jangan-jangan CD yang kau masukkan itu...."

**Kembali ke rumah Anko...**

Anko dan Kakashi masih terpaku dengan film yang mereka tonton. Keduanya masih cengo setengah mati dengan apa yang terjadi di film itu sekarang. Ya, sekarang ada seorang cewek yang sedang mengulum 'sang jantan' cowoknya. Tentu saja hal ini membuat Anko yang seorang cewek menjulurkan lidah jijik. Dan Kakashi langsung mengambil jarak dengan Anko dan memegang 'sang jantan' kebanggaannya.

Film berlanjut lagi, kali ini cewek pantai itu direbahkan di lantai kemudian pahanya dibuka lebar-lebar. Cowoknya langsung memasukkan 'sang jantan' miliknya ke dalam suatu lorong di antara kedua paha cewek tersebut. Sang cewek terus-terusan mendesah dan mendesah begitu pula sang cowok. Anehnya, untuk adegan kali ini Kakashi dan Anko tidak berusaha mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah lain. Malah keduanya semakin penasaran, lama-lama keadaan di kamar itu bertambah dingin tapi malah jadi terasa hangat...

"Hei Anko,"

"Hm? Apa Kakashi?" jawab Anko tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari film itu.

"Kau.. merasa terangsang tidak..??" gumam Kakashi. Anko heran dengan pertanyaan laki-laki di sebelahnya ini tapi akhirnya dia mengangguk juga.

"Sepertinya.. begitu.." gumam Anko. Kakashi terdiam merasakan 'sang jantan' sudah berdiri tegak.

"Mau melakukannya tidak? Biarkan Tvnya tetap menyala," gumam Kakashi sambil melepas maskernya. Saat Anko menoleh, bibirnya langsung dilumat oleh Kakashi.

Ciuman itu semakin panas setelah lidah Kakashi menerobos masuk mengajak lidah Anko bermain. Karena kekuatan Kakashi yang lebih besar, Anko menjadi kewalahan sehingga tenaganya habis. Kakashi melepaskan ciumannya dan mulai merebahkan Anko yang pasrah. Tapi sebelum itu, Kakashi mendekati wajah Anko dan memegang kepala gadis itu mengarahkan ke 'sang jantan' miliknya supaya Anko mengulumnya. Dan Anko tidak melawan, jadilah keadannya seperti sekarang Anko bergerak mengulum 'sang jantan' sementara Kakashi mendesah sambil meremas buah dada Anko yang masih tertutupi bajunya.

"Nggggh, bi.. bisa lebih cepat.. Anko..??" gumam Kakashi. Anko mengangguk sambil tetap mengulum 'sang jantan' kali ini Anko sambil memaju mundurkan kepalanya.

"An.. Anko.. cukup..! Gantian..!!" gumam Kakashi yang berusaha supaya cairannya tidak keluar agar teman sejak kecilnya itu tidak hamil.

Kali ini, Anko berbaring tidak berdaya di atas kasurnya. Kakashi membuka rompi Anko hingga kedua bukitnya menyembul. Kakashi mulai dengan meremas-remas kedua buah payudara Anko. Setelah itu, sang laki-laki berambut perak ini menghisap, menggigit, menjilat payudara Anko dengan penuh nafsu hingga membuat perempuan yang satu ini mendesah panjang.

"Aa.. Aaaaahhh Kaka.. Kakashi..." desah Anko menjadi. Tangan Kakashi sekarang meraba lorong Anko yang rupanya sudah basah.

"Ngggh ngh Aaaah," desah Anko lagi saat Kakashi memasukkan jarinya di lorong rahasia miliknya. Kakashi mengambil jarinya lagi lalu menatap Anko...

"Anko, boleh aku.. masukkan?" tanya Kakashi ragu-ragu. Anko mengangguk dalam keadaan masih terpejam.

"Jangan terlalu sakit, Kakashi..."

Kakashi mengangguk kemudian membuka paha Anko lebar-lebar. Dia memasukkan 'sang jantan' pelan-pelan tapi tetap saja Anko menjerit kesakitan hingga menangis.

"Ka.. Kakashi... sakit.." gumam Anko di tengah tangisnya. Kakashi membelai rambut Anko lalu mencium bibir mungil perempuan itu.

Anko kelihatan mulai menikmatinya. Sekali-sekali dia menggerakkan pinggulnya mengiringi gerakan Kakashi. Keduanya mendesah dan mendesah semakin jadi. Sekitar 30 menit mereka bertahan hingga...

"A... Anko, aku mau keluar... ba.. bagimana..??" tanya Kakashi di dalam lenguhannya.

"Te. Terserah saja..." jawab Anko sesenggukan karena kenikmatan yang terlalu ini. Saat sudah di ujung tanduk, Kakashi siap mengeluarkan spermanya ke dalam Anko tiba-tiba...

TING TONG

"Kakashi..!! Ankoooo...!! Kalian di dalam..!?" teriak Izumo dan Kotetsu bersamaan dari luar rumah Anko. Spontan kakashi yang kaget langsung mencabut 'sang jantan' miliknya hingga cairannya bermuncratan di kasur Anko.

"Huh, kaget aku," gumam Kakashi sedikit kesal, dia melirik ke film yang tadi dia tonton. Rupanya film itu sudah selesai dari tadi tinggal menunggu dikeluarkan dari video player saja. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 21.30 malam.

"Kakashi, cepat pakai bajumu. Berperilaku seolah tidak ada apa-apa saja," perintah Anko sambil memakai baju dan merapikan rambutnya. Kakashi mengangguk kemudian memakai baju dan mengambil CD dari video playernya. Mereka berdua segera membuka pintu.

"Hai Kakashi, Anko. Anu maaf CDnya-"

"Tertukar, aku tahu," potong Kakashi cepat. Anko mengangguk.

"Lho kok tahu..!? Jangan-jangan kalian sudah nonton ya..!?" tanya Izumo sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Anko menggeleng cepat.

"Nggak kok, begitu melihat gambarnya saja sudah seperti itu, kami langsung tidak jadi nonton. Iya kan Kakashi..!?" tanya Anko. Kakashi mengangguk dengan senyum canggung.

"Wah, baguslah kalau begitu. Oh ya, ini CD SNIPER yang asli, maaf ketuker hehe," gumam Kotetsu sambil memberikan CDnya.

"Baiklah, kami pulang dulu ya," gumam Izumo lagi setelah menerima kembali CD WANT ME AGAIN? Kakashi dan Anko melambaikan tangan mereka kepada Kotetsu dan Izumo yang semakin jauh. Setelah itu suasana hening dan mereka berdua bertatapan...

"Jadi..?? Masih mau nonton..?" tanya Kakashi sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Anko tertawa.

"Besok saja," gumam Anko lalu menarik rompi Kakashi hingga Kakashi tertarik ke dalam rumah Anko.

Setelah itu, pintu rumah Anko ditutup rapat kemudian dikunci. Dan mulailah terdengar suara-suara aneh yang membuat penasaran...

**THE END**

**

* * *

  
**

**Hehe baru kali ini membuat fic yang endingnya aneh gitu. Gomen kalau aneh kak Beethoja, mohon review dari kakak ya dan pokoknya semua yang baca fic ini.. ^^**

**Terus catatan terakhir yang mohooon banget diperhatiin sama semuanya.. Untuk saat ini De-chan belum mau nerima request lagi ya, soalnya masih banyak fic yang belum selesai. Makasih banyak bagi yang mau ngertiin De-chan :3**


End file.
